Opening Doors
by youcantbesirius-1
Summary: Dumbledore had left her a mission. Her, Hermione Granger. She had a mission to complete, things to change and lives to save, but she didn't count on falling in love along the way.Set at final battle/Marauder EraHG/SB RL/OC AL/FL eventual LE/JP READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Unfortunately, nor do I own Sirius Black or any other character for that matter. **

Throughout the rise and fall of Voldemort, there had been many casualties. Every person in the Wizarding world of England had lost a loved one or at least someone they knew. Hermione thought back to all the innocent people that she had come to know and love that had died at the hands of Voldemort and his death eaters. She silently grieved for the families that had been torn apart because of it. She thought of her best friend Harry, who had lost almost everybody he'd ever cared about but had still remained the strongest person she knew. She mourned for the losses of Lily and James Potter, who had never seen their son grow up. She yearned to see the face of Sirius Black, a man she had come to love so very dearly. Her heart ached for Remus Lupin, who had just fallen dead to the ground before her eyes.

She was bought out of her momentary trance when she saw Amycus Carrow casting the Cruciatus curse at Harry. She jumped over the body of Bellatrix LeStrange and cast a powerful shield charm over her and Harry before the curse had time to hit him. Harry spoke in a rushed, flat tone. "Hermione, I need you to do something for me. But no matter what, I need you promise that you will leave me here to defend myself." A lone tear fell onto her cheek, she couldn't bring herself up to meet his eyes. "Promise!" He yelled forcefully, this time phrasing the word as a demand rather than a request. She didn't want to argue with Harry at this point in time. She nodded her head slowly. "Run to Dumbledore's office. There's a letter on his desk that he told me to give to you. Don't look back. Just protect yourself and do everything in your power to get up there. Be careful. I love you Hermione." He smiled weakly at her, knowing what he would be met with as soon as she dropped the shield charm – death. She let her defenses fall, in order to leave. "Stupefy!" She screamed and the charm hit Carrow, square in the chest.

She ran faster than she ever believed to be possible, throwing stunning charms and disarming spells as she went along. She couldn't help but get hit with a sectumsempra right down her leg, but she healed it quickly leaving in its wake a deep scar. She had made it safely to the top of the stairs when she heard the icy voice of Voldemort screaming "Avada Kedavra" in the courtyard. A chill swept over her, consuming her whole body and she heard the unmistakable shriek of Ginny Weasley. "No, how could you? Harry!" Hermione felt her knees buckle underneath her and she had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming and crying out. If she hadn't have left him down there, he may not be dead right now. It was all her fault. Her best friend was dead because she had gone against everything inside her that had told her to stay there and fight, because her loyalties lied with her friends and she'd wanted to assist Harry however she could. She fought against all her instincts to go back down to the courtyard, knowing that the battle would still resume until everybody was dead. Harry had asked something of her, it was the only way she could help now. It would be of no use to anybody if she went back down and got herself killed. Tears fell freely from her eyes, but she didn't stop running.

She reached the gargoyle outside Dumbledore's office, unsure of what the password was. She started yelling the names of well-loved wizarding sweets and beverages. Feeling ready to give up, she yelled "Brewed butterbeer" and the gargoyle moved aside. A wave of relief washed over her. She had already completed half of what Harry had asked of her. She ran over to her old Headmaster's desk where she saw a red envelope clearly labeled 'Hermione'. She took no time in ripping the envelope open to read its content. Even through blurred tears she recognized the neat cursive writing that had been in letters addressed to Harry quite a bit throughout their time at Hogwarts – Dumbledore's. She began to read the letter.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_It is with great sadness that I say, if you are reading this, Harry has realized and come to terms with the fact that he is soon to die or quite possibly already has. I have a task for you. I understand you may not wish to complete it, but I must implore that you do. If you do not, you will stay in a time where Voldemort will rule over England and quite possibly the world. I shudder to think of a world like that regardless of whether I am living in it or not. I would not even wish that upon my greatest enemy. I decided many months ago that whilst I may believe in Harry wholeheartedly to bring the final downfall of Tom, I couldn't count on the fact that he would defeat him for good. This is where you come in. I know you to be kind, sweet, rational and understanding in nature, which makes you perfect for the job. I have invented a spell that will allow you to travel back in time. I need you to try your very best and fix things so that Voldemort will not rule and conquer England. I have already decided where you will go and in what time period. It is embedded in the spell already. When you get there, please do come and find me. But I have to tell you; there is no reversing the spell. Once it is done, it is done. To use the spell, you must whisper the incantation 'accimpeme intempore' three times then whirl your wand around yourself. _

_Good luck my dear girl._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Albus Dumbledore. _

Hermione smiled inwardly. She had always known Dumbledore to be wise beyond belief and even with everything that had happened, Dumbledore had managed to come through for her once again. She couldn't help but let pride wash over her as she realized that Dumbledore had chosen her, Hermione Granger, to complete the task. He hadn't asked anybody else to do it but her. He had put his complete faith in her, just as Harry had that she could fix things for not only her friends, but also the world. She smiled to herself truly knowing that she was a Gryffindor at heart. She followed the instructions and felt her legs fall from underneath her.

* * *

><p>Hermione couldn't tell what happened next. She lost all of her bearings and was unable to distinguish where, what and who she was. She felt herself being twisted, pulled and shoved as she moved back through time. She was sure that she would be stuck in a place that could only be compared to as Limbo. After what felt like eternity, Hermione regained consciousness and felt herself hit hard earth with a thud. She felt physically sick, ready to keel over at any given moment. The pain Hermione felt was so immensely strong, that she closed her eyes and let her body succumb to the thing she needed most in this world: sleep.<p>

**A/N: Hi everyone, thanks for reading the first chapter of my story. Please, please, please review. This is the first time I've ever put up a story for others to read and regardless of whether the feedback is good or bad, I would love to know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so thanks so much to everybody that has favourited or set story alerts. Your support means a lot to me and it's always nice to know that people are actually reading your work.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Auelle, Claire96, Booklover9947, Raven Potter Weasley, Riley Erin and totallysirius. The reviews meant a lot. I need all the feedback I can get guys, so I would really love if you'd take the time to review.**

**Also, sorry for not mentioning what happened to Ron. He just slipped my mind completely. I've included him into this chapter. **

**So, hope you enjoy guys. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, unfortunately.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione awoke in a dazed and fragile state. Her head throbbed and it pained her to even open her eyes. She forced them to flutter open, only to be met with an insanely familiar face.<br>"Harry, what happened? Why am I in the hospital wing? Why are you alive?" She shot question after question at him, wondering why he wasn't responding straight away.  
>"No love, it's James. James Potter." After a second glance, she cursed herself for being so stupid. The scrawny figure and uncontrollably messy black hair were identical to Harry's but his eyes were an unfamiliar hazel, unlike the piercing green eyes that Harry had inherited from Lily. She gasped and moved back on the bed only to experience agonizing pain.<br>"Moony, there you are! Get Madam Pomfrey. I think sleeping beauty hit her head a little harder than we thought." Hermione gazed over at the boy James had addressed. "Remus." A soft whisper escaped her lips, before she had time to stop herself. She thanked Merlin that nobody heard her. She took a few moments to admire him. The creased, aged lines were gone from his face and he held a happy, youthful glow about him. His troubles and losses had not yet been experienced and he looked carefree, running a hand through his sandy blonde locks whilst going to get the mediwitch. Within moments they had both reappeared at Hermione's bedside.

"Hello dear. I'm Madam Pomfrey. Your fall has seen you knocked out for two days. You sustained some pretty bad injuries: a broken ankle, three cracked ribs, a fractured wrist and severe cuts and bruises. You were lucky Potter and his friends were out practicing quidditch when you fell. As soon as you hit the ground, Mr. Lupin ran you up here." Hermione took a few moments to look over her body, locating several more scars that she did not have prior to the fall. She admired the work of the school nurse, as the bones had already been repaired. Hermione felt flustered.  
>"What year is it?"<br>"1976."  
>"I need to speak with Profess- your headmaster please."<br>"Of course dear. Mr. Potter and Mr. Lupin will fetch him while you drink the last of your potions. They start to work immediately and you will be fully healed, but will experience pain and tenderness. Feel free to stay here until Professor Dumbledore arrives." As soon as Hermione downed her potions, she felt a tingle as her body restored itself, only leaving behind the scars. She was thankful that the witch hadn't pressed her for questions as she thought it safer just to talk to Dumbledore about her situation. She looked up to be met with sparkly blue eyes.  
>"Professor Dumbledore, I reall-." She was cut short when the old man opened his mouth.<br>"Good evening Miss Granger. I feel it more appropriate to continue this discussion in my office." He turned to address the boys.  
>"Masters Lupin and Potter, you are free to wait outside my office if you please. I'm sure we won't be long."<p>

**HP/OD**

The confines of Dumbledore's office made Hermione feel safe at once. As soon as the door had closed, Hermione launched herself at the man and hugged him in a tight embrace.  
>"I'm sorry sir. I just haven't seen you in so long. You see, in my time, you are dead."<br>"But sweet girl, I don't understand. What do you mean your time?" Hermione fished through her back pocket to retrieve the letter Dumbledore had given her twenty years later.  
>"Please just read this sir. I'll answer all of your questions once you have." His twinkly blue eyes read the letter thoroughly before he looked up to meet her tearful gaze.<br>"I'm so sorry Miss Granger. That is a lot to ask of someone as young as yourself. If I may, who is Harry?"  
>"For you to understand, I will start from the beginning." As she retold the story, beginning in the year 1980, she began to cry lightly.<br>"Now, we are in 1998. The battle. Harry, Ron and I had destroyed all but one horcrux. The snake. By this time, Sirius, Remus, James, Lily and Peter are all dead, though I hardly care about the latter." She stopped short, choking on what she was about to say next.  
>"Ron was last seen duelling with Lucius Malfoy. Nobody saw him again. We couldn't find his body, but we were informed he died a slow and painful death." Heavy sobs racked her body.<br>"Harry died just before I reached your office."  
>"Oh dear. I'm so sorry." A wrinkled arm wrapped around Hermione's shoulder.<p>

After ten minutes of calming words, Hermione settled.  
>"Now dear, since you will be staying, what do you feel you must change and how can I assist? I feel it my duty to try and create a counter-spell that will send you back. That is if you wish to go." She thought for a moment before deciding on the thing she needed the most help with.<br>"Have you formed the order of the phoenix yet?"  
>"Before you came, it was a merely a thought."<br>"We need to organise it now. Gather the group. Find the horcruxes and defeat Voldemort, all before 1980."  
>"That only gives us four years."<br>"I'm aware."  
>"Okay my dear, it is done. But before we part, we must create a cover story. It would be unwise to tell the truth."<br>"I have already thought about that Professor. I'm going to tell people that I have been home-schooled all my life, but I wanted to come here to complete my N.E.W.T.S. "  
>"You are clever beyond recognition Miss Granger. I wish to place you in Gryffindor as you previously were. You may leave now." Hermione made to leave but was stopped at the door.<br>"Also Hermione, since you appear to be stuck here, if love presents itself, embrace it. It would do you the world of good." He smiled knowingly at her, like he knew what her love life awaited. She wanted to ask what he meant by that, but she didn't dare question him.  
>"Goodbye Professor." She found herself standing outside of Dumbledore's office, analysing everything that had just been said. When she zoned in again, she realised she had been in Dumbledore's office a lot longer than intended as it was pitch dark and not a soul was in sight.<p>

**HP/OD**

As Hermione reached the picture of the fat lady, she sighed. It reminded her so much of Harry. Of Ron. Of Ginny. She silently scolded herself. There was no point in dwelling on the future when that was the exact reason she was here.  
>"Beatitudo." The portrait swung open revealing four males. She faintly recognized the voices but was unable to see them due to the pitch black darkness. She pointed her wand forward.<br>"Lumos." She whispered. Two figures rose from their seats. As the came closer, recognition dawned on her face.  
>"We waited for you love, but it got to curfew and we came back here. You've been with Dumbledore for hours." James said, slinging an arm loosely around Remus' shoulder. She swallowed hard. It was hard to be in the presence of James and Remus. They had been such a big part in her life. Bile rose in her throat as she realised who the other two boys would be. Sirius and Peter. She fought urges to pummel Peter until he bled himself unconscious. After struggling with her internal battle, she decided against it, reasoning that Peter was still innocent and that things weren't set in stone. She could change him. Influence him to become the good person that he had the potential to be. She thought of Sirius. A desire to see him coursed through her body. She missed him so badly. She remembered back to how empty she had felt when he had died. He had survived so much it had seemed impossibly that just a curse could kill him.<p>

She was bought out of her thoughts when something touched her. Well, someone. Her gaze flickered from a hand on hers up to the person's eyes. She honestly wished she hadn't. Her breath caught in her throat. She felt the piercing grey eyes bore into her soul. He opened his mouth to talk. Hermione cursed herself for letting her stare linger at his lips a little longer than she should have.  
>"Hello there beautiful. I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Sirius Black." She nodded, trying to form coherent sentences as a blush crept up to her cheeks at the embarrassment of acting so childish. But she couldn't help it. He was by far the best looking man she had ever seen. He had perfected the bad boy look but still held an aristocratic fair about him.<br>"I'm Her…Hermione Granger. Pleased to meet you." She extended her hand and felt tingly as his hand wrapped around hers in a handshake. He smiled a charming, devilishly handsome smile at her before walking off.

She resolved then and there that it would be too hard to get involved with these people. Her main priority was to alter the future for the better. That was all. She walked up the stairs towards her old dorm room as Dumbledore had instructed. As she went to lie on the spare bed, she caught sight of flaming red locks splayed across a pillow. She felt ready to throw up. Not getting involved was going to be a lot harder than she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, hope you enjoyed my second chapter. I'm going to try and make them longer than this but I thought for this chapter it was important to get the introductory stuff out of the way so I can get on with the story. There's also a lot of talking in this chapter, and whilst that can be uninteresting at times I thought it was important in this chapter.<strong>

**It may seem that Hermione is already infatuated with Sirius, but that won't be the case. I don't like reading stories where the characters just lunge into a relationship, making it unrealistic and quite boring. It is merely a case of finding him attractive at this point.**

**Beatitudo is latin for happiness.**

**Please review, and I'll update shortly. Xx**


End file.
